Nishi Desai
Nishi Desai is Olivia Harrison's best friend. Biography Early Years Nishi is best friends with Olivia Harrison. Olivia will often stay at her house while her guardians, Catherine and Rick O'Toole, go out of town. She went to Disney World over Christmas break during fifth grade and had lunch at the Beauty and the Beast castle. Sixth Grade From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess After Annabelle Jenkins shoves Olivia in the hall, Nishi asks Olivia what happened. She suggests Olivia tell a teacher, but Olivia tells her that Annabelle said she would make sure that a teacher thinks it is Olivia's fault. Nishi tells Olivia to ask Justin O'Toole for help at lunch, but he refuses. After school, Nishi tells Annabelle to leave Olivia alone. After Mia Thermopolis rescues Olivia from Annabelle, Olivia texts Nishi with the phone she gets from Tina Hakim Baba. When Olivia misses school the next day she texts Nishi to tell her that Mia asked her to be a junior bridesmaid in her wedding. Nishi tells Olivia that during lunch Sara O'Toole called Olivia ungrateful for everything her parents had done for her but Nishi called Rick out for stealing Olivia's child support money so Sara went to sit with Annabelle. When Olivia returns to school and is punched by Annabelle when school gets out, Nishi helps her up. She asks Justin why he didn't help Olivia, but he tells her it wasn't his fight. Nishi rides home in the limo with Olivia and Sabine. They stop and get milkshakes before dropping off Nishi at home. Olivia invites Nishi to come to Genovia for the entire summer break, which her parents agree to, and Mia Thermopolis invites her to be a junior bridesmaid with Olivia in the wedding. Royal Wedding Disaster Nishi texts Olivia, excited about coming to visit for the summer, but thinks Olivia might be mad at her as she hasn't been texting back. Olivia assures her that she is excited to see her and that she has just been busy with her sister's wedding coming up, but Nishi asks how much time Olivia will even have with her while she is in school, which confuses Olivia. Nishi sends her a link from Rate the Royals that says Olivia is starting school at the Royal Genovian Academy that week. Nishi texts Olivia after her first day of school to ask how it went but Olivia complains about everything which upsets Nishi. She accuses Olivia of being too princessy and not appreciating everything she has now. Olivia skips school to meet Nishi and her parents at the airport. They go to the palace where Nishi sits on the royal throne and they disguise themselves before sneaking onto a tour. They spend the day riding Chrissy, swimming, talking, and eating tons of pastries from the kitchen before joining Mia and her friends for a portion of the bachelorette party. Nishi falls asleep on a sun lounger before dinner and has to be carried up to her room by Lars. She goes with Olivia, Luisa Ferrari, Victorine, Marguerite and the rest of the bridesmaids and they all (except Olivia) squeal when Tina brings up Boris P. Prince Khalil introduces himself to Nishi when he gives Olivia an update on the iguanas, which thrills Nishi as she has met a real prince. She and Olivia get their dresses, which have been dyed purple, from Francesca. She creates a long list of ways to get revenge on Luisa, who they believe stole the top layer of the wedding cake from the kitchen, but Olivia objects as most of Nishi's ideas are too mean or would result in jail time. Nishi tells Olivia that she thinks Luisa was mean to her because Khalil likes Olivia, but Olivia doesn't think this is true. Nishi goes to get Rocky to help out with her revenge plans but she and Olivia discover that it was Rocky, not Luisa, who stole the top layer of the cake. Just before the wedding Nishi gets nervous and is not sure whether or not she can walk down the aisle in front of everyone (and on international television) but Olivia reassures her and the wedding goes off without a hitch. She and Olivia change into dresses that were a bridesmaid gift from Mia - matching sequin swimsuits with a detachable skirt - and attend the reception where they dance to Boris P. Seventh Grade Nishi is supposed to come to Genovia for Olivia's birthday but due to her crush on Dylan she is failing her English class and her parents will not let her come.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Royal Crush Nishi skypes with Olivia while she is in class and tells her that she saw a picture of Mia on Rate the Royals and due to how her pregnancy is sitting she believes that at least one of the babies will be a boy. Olivia bets that Nishi is wrong and that the babies will both be girls, they agree that if Olivia wins Nishi will send her a jar of peanut butter but if Nishi wins Olivia will have to send Nishi 5 photos of Prince Khalil. She asks if Olivia likes Khalil, but Olivia insists they are just friends. Olivia loses the bet and Nishi texts Olivia a few times to bug her about sending the pictures of Khalil. She sends Nishi the photos she took of Khalil during the hockey game and on the train platform but Nishi is not sure if they count since Khalil's face is not visible. Nishi sends Olivia a complete set of Mia's unauthorized biographies for her birthday. After Olivia's birthday party she sends Nishi a picture of her and Khalil getting ice cream and tells her it is the only picture she is going to get and Nishi responds asking Olivia to tell her everything. Royal Crown Nishi comes to visit Genovia over winter break for Mia's coronation. She suggests that they babysit the children that are coming to the palace for the coronation so that she can earn enough money to buy a cell phone and call her boyfriend Dylan. Nishi's parents dislike Dylan and took away Nishi's cell phone after they caught them kissing. Luisa reveals to Nishi that Olivia and Khalil have not yet kissed. The two of them jump around and scream when Luisa's new boyfriend, Roger, the 12th Duke of Marborough, finally texts her. Nishi is also surprised to learn from Luisa, after she gives her a tampon, that Olivia has not had her period either. They decide to use the code word "shells" so that they can talk about their period around other people without them knowing. While Luisa is in the bathroom Nishi asks her about babysitting again and Olivia reluctantly agrees. When Luisa returns they assume that the present that Khalil has of Olivia is going to be a kiss. In the morning Nishi has a flyer created for their new babysitting business and shows it to Grandmère who is very excited by the idea and passes it along to Michael and Mia. Michael and Mia agree to let Luisa, Olivia, and Nishi watch Frank and Elizabeth Renaldo while they are in court after Nishi tells them she has experience babysitting her younger siblings. Lana Rockefeller also decides to have the girls babysit her daughter, Purple Iris Rockefeller. Grandmère tells the other adults that she will be supervising the girls and taking a 10% commission which surprises Nishi but she agrees to go along with it. At the pool, Nishi tells Olivia that Luisa and Roger went to go find food, which Olivia does not believe so she goes to look for them. When she gets back she tells Nishi that Luisa got food poisoning and Roger took him home. At dinner when Mia finds out about Luisa's photo shoot Nishi backs up Olivia's admission that she caught them. Olivia feels awful for getting Luisa in trouble but Nishi reminds her that she isn't the one that did anything wrong - Luisa is. The next morning Nishi asks Olivia what's wrong and Olivia tells her about her texts with Luisa. Nishi tells her not to believe her or let her get to her and takes Olivia's phone so that she cannot text Khalil. Olivia does not want to babysit for another day but Nishi does and invites Gunther over to help watch Purple Iris and Morgan Alberto. Olivia suggests inviting Khalil over but Nishi insists she waits until Khalil texts her first. They watch the films of Mia's Life in the home theater. Olivia gets fed up and tells Nishi that she doesn't want to play games with Khalil because that seems like the kind of thing Luisa would do but Nishi doesn't give her back her phone. Nishi flirts with Gunther which Olivia notices. Nishi rushes to Olivia when Khalil calls so that she can answer the phone and talk to him. On the day of the coronation Nishi finds out about Olivia's period and can't talk about anything else. Mia pays them for the babysitting and Nishi is excited that she can get a new cell phone to call Gunther, as she has now moved on from Dylan. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Nishi is Indian-American and her grandmother makes authentic Indian samosas and chicken tikka masala every Sunday night.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Nishi has dark-brown eyes.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess Nishi loves princesses, especially Disney ones. Nishi is boy-crazy.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Continuity She is called Nishi Patel in From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess but later her last name is stated as DesaiFrom the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster, which is maintained in subsequent books. References Category:Characters